Knives have been used since before recorded history and have been essential in the human struggle to survive and thrive. Early knives were made of naturally occurring materials such as rock, bone or other hard substances. The development of our ability to work with metal through the bronze and iron ages saw great improvement in the field of knives.
Modern knives are generally made of steel and have many shapes and sizes designed to meet specific needs. The need to have a knife available yet able to be carried safely gave rise to the pocket knife. The earliest pocket knife we have today dates from around 600 to 500 BCE.
While pocket knives can be carried safely, they require a pocket and they must be opened before use which is not always convenient. Additionally, it may be desirable to conveniently carry other necessary tools such as bottle opener or golf divot tool or other small tool such as a bicycle wrench etc. without the need to have a pocket.
There is a need for way to carry a knife or other small tool that can be safely carried yet is conveniently available without requiring a pocket or to be opened before use.